<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Touch The Queen by Sansa101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966311">Don't Touch The Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa101/pseuds/Sansa101'>Sansa101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Coven, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A crossover nobody asked for, Badass Women, Daddy Energy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa101/pseuds/Sansa101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was suppose to end at the hands of the Antichrist, Michael Langdon but the daughter of the Supreme Cordelia Goode put an end to that. They met and fell in love, had plans on marrying one another until Cordelia stepped in and made a deal with his father, Lucifer Morningstar. Until Raven is 18 she will be sent away to a different school for witches, with little to no contact with Michael. And if she is to fall out of love with him, no trying to destroy the world or kill them. </p><p>"I am guessing my mother told you about my predicament?" Raven tells headmaster Dumbledore while inspecting her nails, the older man nods his head and she smirks, "Yeah, I bet you've never had a student who is engaged to the son of the Devil huh?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven looks out the window as the train zooms passed the country side, her right hand plays with the gold band around her finger. Her mind is swirling with thoughts about her mother's "brilliant" plan. Raven leans against the rail of the window and begins to count the water droplets to try and keep your mind busy and emotions in check but as she counts, she can hear the squeak of the cart's wheels.</p><p>Banging her head against the window she can hear the last conversation she had with her mother, all of the screaming, the yelling, and the pleading. </p><p><em>'If she thinks I am going to talk to her when I get settled in, she is surly mistaken.'</em> Raven thinks to herself as she stops banging her head, and pushes herself away from the window. She stands from her seat and walks out the door of her compartment, she walks the lone railway trying to find another living soul to talk too.</p><p>But as she soon discovers no else is no this train with her, other than the woman pushing her cart. </p><p>"Great, mother has sent me to God knows where with no one to talk too." Raven says to the empty compartment with a sigh. Sitting back down she snaps her fingers and her new school's uniform is on her body instead of her casual clothes. "Dear God, I forgot it was a robe." </p><p>/-/</p><p>The great hall is loud and rambunctious as it always is until the students see Headmaster Dumbledore raise and walk to his podium. The tables quiet down watching and waiting to see what the great wizard is about to tell them. </p><p>"Witches and Wizards, I have an announcement to make. I know this will seem very strange to everyone but we have a new student who will be joining us tonight. Miss Raven Goode please come up and see what house you will be sorted into." </p><p>Raven walks through the doors, her heels clicking on the cobble stone of the great hall, her robe and skirt swish around her as she walks up the stairs with her head held high. She sits gracefully on the stool waiting for them to tell her where she should sit. </p><p>As she sits up on the stool, all of the students talk among themselves. They question where she came from and who she was, what house do they think she is to be in. The girl has caught the attention of more than just one boy, as she was a stunner with her platinum locks, honey colored eyes, and plumed blood red lips set in a straight line. The girl Raven was a beauty that was a mystery. </p><p>And everyone knew it, especially the chosen one Harry Potter. He watches her as she sits gracefully on the stool, as she stretches out her long, lean, legs to cross one over the other. </p><p>"Oi, look at Harry he is practically drooling at the new girl." Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend says laughing and pointing at him. Harry snaps out of his daze and kicks Ron under the table. "What was that for?" </p><p>Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend looks between the both of them as she shakes her head. "You both were drooling over her, Harry just so happens to like her more, Ron." </p><p>Harry tunes out their fighting as he turns back to watch <strong>her</strong>, he watches as Professor Dumbledore places the sorting hat onto her head.</p><p>/-</p><p>Siting on the stool Raven can feel all the stares on her as she looks down at the diamond ring on her finger, she closes her eyes as she thinks back to her goodbye with him, with Michael. He was outraged of course, the only person in the world who he felt understood him was being sent away because she loved him.</p><p>But then he is rage quieted down and he spent the last few hours he had left with her in bed cuddled to his chest. His heart would only ever beat for her, he told her as she fell asleep his arms for the last time for a very long time. </p><p>Raven opens her eyes as she feels the older man behind her, he places some sort of hat onto her head. She feels it come a live and starts to speak to her, her eyes widen as it's voice meets her ears. </p><p>"Interesting witch we have here, an American witch from across the sea. Sent here because you love a powerful, evil man. You're clever, gentle, and loyal. But I can sense a darkness in you, a fiery passion that has yet to be revealed even to yourself. Where should we put you?" The hat's voice says and Raven can't help but wonder for the millionth time that day why her mother had sent her to Britain of all places. </p><p>"I can see you thriving in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin but I can see how brave your heart is. You were willing to die to save our world, much like our own chosen one. I know it, I know where your soul needs to be...." The hat's voice trails off at the end and Raven holds her breathe for reasons unknown to her. </p><p>
  <strong>"GRYFFINDOR!!!"</strong>
</p><p>The hat screams out and the table to the far left lets out cheers and claps as the older man claims the hat from the top of Ravens head. Raven turns around to ask the man if that mean she sits with the cheering table. </p><p>"Excuse me, sir do I with them?" Raven asks as she points behind her shoulder at the table and he nods his head. Raven is about to turn away when the older man's voice calls out to her. </p><p>"After dinner, come with me to my office. I would like to talk to you Ms. Goode." </p><p>She nods her head and walks down the stairs toward the still cheering table, once she nears them people grab a hold of her arms and try to pull her closer to them. Raven pulls away and walks toward the tell end of the table where there are not as many people. </p><p>/-</p><p>Harry lets his breathe go once he hears the sorting hat yell out Gryffindor, he watches her turn to Professor Dumbledore and ask him a question, and as Dumbledore calls her back to tell her something. </p><p>"That's bloody awesome, the new girl is one of us now." Ron says as the trio watch her get pulled at by fellow Gryffindors and as she pulls away and walks to the end of the table. </p><p>"She seems sad, maybe she didn't want to be a Gryffindor?" Hermione questions looking at the girl with pity swirling in her eyes. Ron turns to look at Raven and glares at her. </p><p>"Or maybe she is a stuck up pompous like Malfoy, she even has his coloring. The sorting hat did take a while on her, it did." Ron says turning away from the girl and goes back to stuffing his face. </p><p>"No, she's sad or scared maybe both." Harry says still watching her as she rests her chin in the palm of her hands, Hermione smiles at Harry as she watches her best friend check over the new girl. </p><p>"She's lucky to have you in her corner Harry." Hermione says still smiling and Harry shakes his head.</p><p>"No, Hermione I think we are all lucky she's here." Harry says in a surprised tone as the girl snaps her fingers and a plate of food is in front of her. "Very lucky, indeed." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was over before Raven would have liked, she didn't want to talk to the Headmaster of the school about anything. But at the same time she had questions of her own like how her mother knew the man, or why she was going to have to use a wand now.</p>
<p>Raven sits still as she watches the other members of the table leave, some throw dirty looks her way but amid the sea of new faces she sees a boy her age smile at her with kind eyes. He waves at her then walks away with a red headed boy and a girl with dirty blonde hair.</p>
<p>"Ms. Goode would you please follow me." The older man's voice says from behind her, she turns around and stands up off of the bench. She follows the man out of the dinning hall passing students and portraits. "I know this is all new to you, and you must have some questions about our school. I am more than happy to answer them." </p>
<p>Raven stays quiet as they continue to walk, any questions she does have she will wait until they are in his office to ask them. Some students stop what they are doing just to stare at the passing duo. </p>
<p>"Do you think she is related to Malfoy in any way? She looks like him a little, especially with that hair of hers!" Raven hears one of the girls whisper and she tucks her hair behind her ear. </p>
<p><em>'I miss you, so much.'</em> Raven thinks to herself as she plays with her ring again, she stops walking as the Headmaster summons a stair way from underneath a statue.</p>
<p>Entering his office, the Headmaster tells her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his great big desk. Raven sits down, tucking her legs under the chair and leans forward to rest her hands on her thighs. </p>
<p>"Firstly Ms. Goode I would like to say welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." He says with a small grin, "And then explain to you how the school works, where your dorm is, the password to the Gryffindor common room and your classes." </p>
<p>Raven looks the older man in the eye as she nods her head slowly, her anger is just barley bubbling to the surface as she asks her first question. "How do you know my mother?" </p>
<p>The man says nothing for a moment then sighs, "I know this was not your wish Ms. Goode, but please understand I am here to help you." </p>
<p>Raven stares at him until her eyes wonder around the room, anything that looks personal catches her attention. Then she sees what she needs to know, a name to put with his face.</p>
<p>"Professor Dumbledore, is it?" She asks her eyes going back to his face to watch his reactions to her next questions. </p>
<p>He nods his head, his long beard scrapes the top of his desk as he moves.</p>
<p>Raven crows an eyebrow as she bites her finger tip, "I know how my mother knows you, it's not hard really when I think about without anger. She is the Queen of Witches and you are the Headmaster to a very special school for our kind." </p>
<p>Raven leans back into her seat as she let's her eyes fall from his face, "I am guessing my mother told you about my predicament?" Raven tells Headmaster Dumbledore while inspecting her nails, the older man nods his head and she smirks, "Yeah, I bet you've never had a student who is engaged to the son of the Devil huh?"</p>
<p>The headmaster shakes his head, and her smirk widens. "Just have another one of the Gryffindors' show me around and what to do. I would hate to taken anymore of your time up." She says standing up from the chair and walks toward the office door. </p>
<p>"Oh and Professor I am not here by choice but that doesn't mean I am here to hurt any of your students as long as they leave me alone." </p>
<p>Professor Dumbledore swallows thickly as he nods his head, he knew what had happen and why her mother had sent her here. But to hear her say it so bravely out loud as made him realize if she is tempted she could end their world with just the snap of her fingers. </p>
<p>/-/</p>
<p>Raven exits the stair way and enters the hall looking left to right to figure out where she should go from here. She realizes that she never did get directions from the Headmaster before she walked out of his office. </p>
<p>"You look lost, can I help?" A girl's voice calls out to her and Raven looks to her left to see the dirty blonde haired girl from before walking toward her. Raven nods her head slowly, she can feel a wave of home sickness hit her again. </p>
<p><em>'She reminds me of</em> Zoe.' Raven thinks to herself as the girl rushes toward her with a big smile on her face. </p>
<p>"Great, I am Hermione Granger and you are?" The girl Hermione asks holding out her hand toward Raven. Raven lifts her left hand to shake Hermione's with a small sad grin on her face. </p>
<p>"I am Raven Goode, it's nice to meet you Hermione." Raven says as she pulls her hand back, she sees as Hermione's eyes widen at the sight of the diamond ring on her finger. </p>
<p>"You're American? First I have ever heard coming to Hogwarts." Hermione says with a blush on her cheeks as Raven shoves her left hand into the pocket of her robe. Raven nods her head tiredly, her eyes dropping a little. "I can see that you are very tired, about I show you to our dorm?"</p>
<p>With that Hermione takes Raven's arm and hooks her own with it, Hermione mainly talks about the history of Hogwarts and what classes Raven will be taking since she entered the 6th year. </p>
<p>/-/</p>
<p>Raven lies in bed wide awake staring at the canopy of her bed, the curtains drawn so she can have some privacy, her mind is reeling from the events that lead up to this. She rubs diamond as she thinks about him. </p>
<p>"I miss you so much." She whispers out loud as she finally lets the tears fall, she had to be brave and show him that nothing will change. But she can only be strong for so long until the emotions explode.</p>
<p>As she turns in bed she can already hear the last argument she had with her mother.  </p>
<p>
  <em>"Mom why are you doing this?" Raven questions her mother's back, tears flooding down her cheeks. Her mother stiffens at the pleading tone she hears from her daughter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because, darling I can not allow you to marry at the age of sixteen your just a child." Her mother says turning to face Raven, as she walks toward Raven she raises her hands to grasp her face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh so when I decide for myself to marry the man that I love I am a child, but when you asked me to sacrifice myself to save the world I am an adult. Who can make her own decisions. Where is the logic mother?" Raven pleads with her, bringing her own hands to rest on the top of her mother's. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fine, you win Raven. I don't want my daughter my only child to marry the Antichrist. We had tried for years to have you, your other mother and I so when she finally got pregnant. Right then and there I swore to God and everything else on this dreadful planet that I was going to protect you from everything. Even if it means from yourself. He is no good, and I don't want to see you hurt or worse, dead. Raven." Her mother says her hands crushing Raven's face her eyes filling with tears as she explains herself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mom, I understand I do but I love him. My heart beats for him and I can't picture life without him for so long. I am the only one who understands him, who can explain how to use his powers. Please don't make me leave him." Raven pleads with her mother grabbing onto her shoulders, trying to get her to understand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Raven, I am sorry but until you're 18 you are going far away, and hopefully by then Michael and I come to understanding regarding you two." Her mother says pulling away from her and turning her back to her. </em>
</p>
<p>Raven blinks away the memories and wipes the tears off of her face, she lets out a sigh and turns to lie on her back. "I will see you again." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SORRY!! This idea just wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it down somewhere, and I don't know if I am going to have her fall in love with Harry or have a poly relationship? Again, I AM SORRY.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>